Recently, there have been increasing concerns and demands for medical check-up, as the living standard and health-consciousness are improving. In a typical medical check-up, a blood pressure, a pulse wave, an electrocardiogram (EKG) and body fat are measured and utilized as basic data.
For that, each of medical offices is equipped with a sphygmomanometer for measuring the blood pressure, an electrocardiograph for measuring the electrocardiogram, a body fat meter for measuring the body fat, a pressurized pulse waveform for measuring the pulse wave and a plethysmograpy for measuring the blood flow rate.
However, conventional measuring devices have following disadvantages.
First of all, a single apparatus measures one piece of biometric information and different measuring devices have to be provided to measure a variety of human information. This requires too much unnecessary space and it is difficult to repair and maintain the apparatuses. Also, an examinee has to move from one device to another device to have the measurement and he or she has inconvenience.
Moreover, a single device measures a single type of biometric information. Accordingly, the measured biometric information fails to be collected and it has to be inputted and utilized by a human resource. When collecting the biometric information, an error or a mistake might be generated disadvantageously.